britomartisfandomcom-20200214-history
Governments
The governing bodies of a nation, state, or community present on Britomartis. Government Types These are types of governments players can choose from in the game. -Republic A state in which supreme power is held by the people and their elected representatives, and which has an elected or nominated president. -Monarchy A form of government with a monarch at the head. -Theocracy A system of government in which priests rule in the name of a god. -Feudacracy Feudal society is a military hierarchy in which a ruler or lord offers mounted fighters a fief, a unit of land to control in exchange for a military service. -Horde A group of people that run a system or state with no central government. -Dictatorship An authoritarian form of government, characterized by a single leader or group of leaders with either no party or a weak party, little mass mobilization, and limited political pluralism. -Oligarchy Oligarchy is a form of power structure in which power rests with a small number of people. These people may be distinguished by nobility, wealth, family ties, education or corporate, religious or political, military control. -Plutocracy A government that can take almost any form but is controlled by the rich. -Democracy A system of government by the whole population or all the eligible members of a state, typically through elected representatives. -Empire An empire is a sovereign state functioning as an aggregate of nations or people that are ruled over by an emperor or another kind of monarch. The territory and population of an empire is commonly of greater extent than the one of a kingdom. -Aristocracy Aristocracy is a form of government that places strength in the hands of a small, privileged ruling class. -Stratocracy A Military that dictates and doubles as a government. -Anarchy A society without a publicly enforced government or political authority. -Kraterocracy Ruled by the strong; a system of governance where those who are strong enough to seize power through physical force, social maneuvering or political cunning. -Timocracy Ruled by the honorable; a system of governance ruled by honorable citizens and property owners. -Noocracy Rule by the wise; a system of governance in which decision making is in the hands of philosophers. -Technocracy Ruled by the educated or technical experts; a system of governance where people who are skilled or proficient govern in their respective areas of expertise in technology would be in control of all decision making. -Corporatocracy Ruled by corporations; a system of governance where an economic and political system is controlled by corporations or corporate interests. -Tribalarcy A system based on a small complex society of varying degrees of centralization that is led by an individual known as a chief. -Quadarcy A monarchy where the people elect four kings who govern over four parts pf the country (One part for each Quadarch). -Capitalarcy A system in which the means of production are owned by private individuals, workers then negotiate with those individuals to use those means of production in exchange for a portion of what they produce, usually in the form of capital. The owners of the means of production are entitled to whatever portion of the products of the workers' labor that is agreed upon by the two parties. -Duocracy A government split into 2 parties that equally govern. -Totalitarianism A system in which the land and resources of a nation are controlled by a centralized authoritarian state that holds absolute political power, usually under a dictatorship or single political party. -Globalacrcy The notion of a common political authority for all of humanity, yielding a global government and a single state that exercises authority over all Britomartis. -Satelliecracy A government that somewhat revolves under the influence and ideas of another political body. -Occupatialcracy A government that takes any form with the exercise of occupying other political bodies etc. -Commonwealth A government that uses the ideas of a Common Good. -Multicracy A government that operates with the ideas of other government types and ideologies. -Terminocracy A government that restricts other types of governing. -Federation A federation is a political entity characterized by a union of partially self-governing provinces, states, or other regions under a central federal government. -Confederation A federation is a political entity characterized by a union of partially self-governing provinces, states, or other regions under a central federal government. -Unucracy A government run by a single party (Typically federation, Republic, Confederation, Horde with 1 controlling party).